


I Don't Get Paid Enough For This

by ViolaMoon



Series: Viola's HP Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, The Quibbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Pansy arrives for work at the Quibbler only to find the office in disarray. Where is Luna and what is she up to?





	I Don't Get Paid Enough For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazuzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuzu/gifts).

> This is my first attempt at writing femslash so please be kind 😊
> 
> This is a birthday present for my friend Hazuzu. Happy Birthday!

Her first thought as she walked into the room was 'I do not get paid enough to deal with this.' Pansy had accepted employment at the Quibbler after the war. It hadn't been her first choice, but as she wanted to work within Journalism, the Quibbler was a fine choice for that. At least she got to work with her girlfriend, Luna.  
Pansy worked as a columnist, discussing everything going on at the ministry. It was part - current events, part - gossip. She loved it. Luna did a bit of everything as assistant editor under her father, and this made the magazine rather chaotic. But that just allowed for Pansy's work to never get dull.  
"Luna…" Pansy sighed, surveying the office in front of her. There were stacks of paper lying in disarray, books flying around the room and even a small fire in the corner of the room. "I have told you once, told you twice… you need to keep the place clean!" She pulled out her wand and started clearing the room. The books floated over to the bookcase, the fire was put out, and the papers flew into file cabinets, and finally, Luna fully came into view in the corner of the room where she had been sitting in the middle of several stacks of papers.  
"I was looking for something…Some notes I took last week for my article," Luna said with her usual dreamy expression.  
"Well, did you find it?" Pansy set her bag down at her own desk which was now free from all of Luna's clutter.  
"No…" Luna said, starting to pull Pansy's neat and tidy office apart once more.  
Pansy moved over and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, stopping her in her movements. "That didn't work for you before, did it? Let's use a more systematic approach, shall we?"  
Luna sighed and stepped over to the filing cabinet, taking out one document at a time while Pansy searched through Luna's desk. They searched the small office from top to bottom and still no sign of the notes. Luna sat down at her desk and sighed, her eyes drifting off out the window as if her thoughts were floating around out there.  
"Well, what are you going to do now?" Pansy asked, sitting on the edge of her desk and pulled Luna's hand into her own. Luna shrugged, tracing the lines on Pansy's hand as she thought. "I guess I will have to start again."  
"You know if you were a bit more organised… you wouldn't have trouble finding your notes," Pany stated with a hint of annoyance.  
"If I were more organised, you wouldn't help me look for things," Luna said with a coy smile.  
Pansy chuckled. "I would help you regardless, Silly." She pulled herself off Luna's desk and pulled over her own chair.  
"Now let's get to work, I remember some of your notes. Anything to stop you burning the office down again," Pansy laid some parchment and a quill in front of her.  
Luna looked over at her, smiled and then brought Pansy's hand up to her lips. "You are too good for me," she said, as they set to work. Life in the Quibbler office was never dull, but Pansy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
